Life Goes On
by masonangel
Summary: Jack and Ellen are together. Set after the books. Let's see how far this goes.


Jack grabbed Ellen's hand, extended toward him from above. She pulled him easily to his feet, but as she tried to pull her hand out of his, she found that he wouldn't let her go. He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her slowly closer to him. His lips touched hers and they kissed. This kiss was intimate than they had ever tried before. Their lips moved together in different ways than all the other times.

Jack let her go when he noticed her shivering in his arms. He strode quickly to the edge of their meadow and grabbed both her coat and his. He held her jacket while she slipped her arms into the sleeves. Then he laid his coat across her back as well.

"Jack, you'll freeze," she protested. She was trying to hide her worry, but it leaked into her voice and her words. He shook his head swiftly and then paced across the clearing, this time to pull two mugs out of his backpack. He handed one to her and she took it gratefully, realizing from the warmth and scent that it was hot cocoa.

"You know Jack, this is absolutely perfect," she murmured softly. She looked around and gasped as she caught sight of something in the tree above them. Jack looked up too and saw what had surprised her. Holly and mistletoe were growing right above them. As he was bringing his face back to look at her, she caught his mouth in a kiss. This kiss was much like the last one, except that Ellen had provoked it.

They gathered up all their gear after breaking apart. They walked hand-in-hand to the car. Ellen had offered his coat back when he started shivering but he just shook his head.

"I'm fine Ellen," his voice sounded a little annoyed. When he saw a worried expression flit across her face, he assured her more gently. "I really am fine. I won't get sick or anything." Jack was surprised by her sudden interest in his health. He smiled encouragingly and she smiled back. Jack could've bet his life that her smile was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He opened the door for her to climb into the passenger seat. As he walked around the front of the car, she stuck her hands into the pockets of his coat. She hesitated for a second before pulling out three small boxes.

"What are these?" She asked slowly as she turned them over and over in her hands. She read the name tags carefully. The first said 'Mom' and was black and velvet. The second box was long and soft as well. It was for his Aunt Linda. The third, and smallest, box wasn't anything grand. It was white and paper made. It said Ellen on the small label. She handed them to him as he held out his hands for them.

"Those are my Christmas presents. I already got the guys their gifts and I went and got that stuff early this morning. Christmas is only a week away, you know." His smile dazzled her as he looked to her for a moment. He lifted his hand to her cheek and she leaned into his palm. They sat there for a while, eyes closed, soaking in every delicious part of the memory.

Jack pulled his hand from her perfect face and started the car. The ride home was a thoughtful one; the holiday music was playing a background. He walked her to her door when they got there and kissed her again. Three times in one day was a good day was for Ellen. She was ecstatic to find that he had the same passionate desires she did.

Their kiss was interrupted by Will, who opened the door for her unknowingly and closed it again quickly. By then, Jack had looked down at his watch and said that he had to go. He leaned over her and whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you." And then he was gone, walking back to his car and then driving away. Ellen stood for a moment on the doorstep. She heard Will behind her and turned toward him.

"Are you okay?" His voice overflowed with worry as he watched her face. She was shaken out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head to answer, still too choked to answer. She picked up her sword and backpack and walked to her room. She sat down on her bed to think about what had just happened. She hadn't realized it until just now.

Neither she nor Jack had ever expressed their love verbally. They had always assumed they were in love by the kisses and holding hands and fighting together.

Jack concentrated on the road, but the meaning of the words he had uttered sank into his mind. He realized exactly what Ellen must've noticed. They had never had to say that they loved each other. Then again, maybe something had been missing. He felt…different now that he'd said it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was still too lost in his own world to see the other car in the driveway by his mother's.


End file.
